Une question de draps
by Liloo chan
Summary: Yuki travaille beaucoup trop au goût de shuichi qui se sent un peu abandonné... Shounen ai, c'est peu être inutile de le préciser, lol!


**Note : **Bah… juste une petite fic que j'ai faite un soir alors que je m'ennuyais affreusement… et que je n'avais pas trop envie de me prendre la tête… juste de m'amuser un peu… Rien de très intéressant mais bon…

Les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent évidement pas...

* * *

**Une question de draps.**

_23 h 38. (Bureau de Yuki)_

- Yuki… Tu… tu as bientôt fini ?

- …

- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter pour ce soir ? Il est bientôt minuit et…

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je souhaitais terminer mon chapitre, non ? Alors cesse de me déranger et vas dormir.

- C'est que… je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Mais… les draps sont froids… sans toi.

- Ca suffit Shûichi. C'est au moins la dixième fois que tu viens me voir. Comment veux-tu que je finisse rapidement si tu me déconcentres constamment !

- Ah… ok… je te laisse alors.

- …

- Bonne nuit.

- …

OoooO

_1 h 14. (Chambre)_

- Pousse-toi, idiot. Tu prends toute la place.

- Hum… pardon Yuki.

- C'est quoi cette voix ? Tu pleures ?

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Tu es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Tout ça parce-que je te délaisse un peu à cause de mon roman.

- Me délaisser un peu ? Yuki… on a pas mangé ensemble depuis 2 semaines… c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole… Tu ne me prends même plus dans tes bras…

- Est-ce que je me plains moi quand tu t'absentes un certain temps pour tes concerts à travers tout le pays ?

- Mais… c'est différent… là, tu es avec moi et…

- Ce n'est pas différent… J'ai simplement choisi de travailler chez moi.

- Ok ! Je peux très bien retourner vivre chez mes parents et attendre que tu finisses par te libérer si je t'embête autant que ça !

- C'est une bonne idée. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à entendre tes jérémiades à longueur de journée.

- Yu… Yuki…

- Tu sers vraiment à rien, à part à accroître mon mal de tête.

- YUKI !

- Et là, tu vas te mettre à sangloter comme un gamin.

- … Je… je… non… je… pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?!

- J'en étais sûr. Tu es si puéril… Où tu vas ? Hey !

- …

- …

OoooO

_1 h 45. (Salon)_

- Tu as fini de bouder ?

- …

- Je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas.

- …

- Dépêche-toi de revenir au lit.

- … Ma présence n'est apparemment pas désirée…

- Tu es vraiment chiant par moment tu sais.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de sortir du lit pour me dire ça.

- Je suis sorti du lit pour venir te chercher, idiot !

- Et arrête de me traiter d'idiot ! Idiot par ci ! Idiot par là ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !

- Parce-que tu l'es ! Idiot.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu cherches à te faire désirer ?

- Parle pour toi !

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir au lit ?

- … S… non.

- Bien.

- …

OoooO

_1 h 48. (Salon)_

- Yuki… arrête ça…

- Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'occupe un peu de toi.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Je m'occupe de toi.

- Ahh… non… pas là…

- Ta voix me donne plutôt envie de continuer…

- Non… stop…

- Uniquement si tu viens avec moi au lit.

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant ? J'avais plutôt l'air de t'ennuyer tout à l'heure.

- C'était tout à l'heure.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, j'ai envie de toi.

- Mais… euh… non… pourquoi ce serait toujours quand toi tu le décides ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- … Non, ce n'est pas ça… mais… hum… a… attends…

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est plus le moment de parler…

- Yu… mmm… yukiii…

OoooO

_2 h 39. (Chambre)_

- Alors j'ai réussi ?

- A… à quoi…

- A me faire pardonner.

- … A me priver d'air, oui !

- Hum… Tu ne me donnais pas l'impression de te plaindre il y a encore quelques secondes. En fait, la façon dont tu gémissais mon nom supposait le contraire.

- Arrête de te flatter…

- J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça. Viens par ici.

- Humm… Yuki… Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi câlin tout à coup ?

- Dors maintenant. Il est très tard.

- Réponds-moi… s'il te plaît…

- Tu n'ais jamais totalement satisfait toi, hein ?

- … Et bien, c'est juste que…

- Tu avais raison.

- …?

- Je ne t'ai prêté aucune attention dernièrement. J'étais trop absorbé dans mon travail.

- Yuki…

- Je n'aime pas non plus que tu sois triste par ma faute… je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure… J'ai tourné ma frustration à ne pas être arrivé à écrire la fin de mon chapitre contre toi. Je voulais m'excuser. Et puis…

- Et puis…

- Les draps sont terriblement froids sans toi.

Owari


End file.
